Seize the Fire
| miniseries = | author =Michael Martin | editor =Margaret Clark & Jaime Costas | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published =December 2010 | pages =488 | ISBN =ISBN 1439167966 | date =Stardate 59641.5 - 59663.4 (2382) | stardate = |}} Publisher's description SEIZE THE FIRE Shortly after revealing its union with the Federation's newest adversary—a coalition of galactic powers known as the Typhon Pact—the Gorn Hegemony suffers an ecological disaster that destroys the hatchery world of their critically important warrior caste. Fortunately, the Gorn had already been investigating traces of an ancient but powerful "quick terraforming" technology left behind by a long-vanished civilization. This technology, should it prove controllable, promises to restore their delicate biological and social status quo. But when a Gorn soldier prepares to use the technology to reshape the planet Hranrar into a new warrior-caste spawning ground, threatening to extinguish the native Hranrarii, he draws the unwanted attention of a mad Gorn trooper determined to bring the military caste into dominance. Meanwhile, as the U.S.S. Titan embarks upon a search for this potent technology in the hope of using it to heal the wounds the Federation sustained during the recent Borg crisis, Captain Riker must balance his responsibility for his crew's safety against the welfare of the Hranrarii and his duty to the Prime Directive. With a menacing Typhon Pact fleet nipping at his heels, Riker must not only stop the Gorn warriors but also plumb the secrets of an ancient terraforming artifact. But of everyone serving aboard Titan, Commander Tuvok may be the only one who understands how dangerous such planet-altering technology can be, even when used with the best of intentions. . . . Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Axel Bolaji • Olivia Bolaji • Totyarguil Bolaji • Bralik • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Chamish • Mordecai Crandall • Zurin Dakal • Dennisar • Evesh • Peya Fell • Pral glasch Haaj • Hriss • Tamen Gibruch • Gog'resssh • Ranul Keru • Ellec Krotine • Kuu'iut • Aili Lavena • Lojur • Y'Lira Modan • Eviku nd'Ashelef • Alyssa Ogawa • Onnta • Tasanee Panyarachun • Melora Pazlar • Noah Powell • Se'al Cethente Qas • Qur Qontallium • Xin Ra-Havreii • Bowan Radowski • Sariel Rager • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • William Riker • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi • Ot Rynaph • Savalek • Huilan Sen'kara • Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • Gian Sortollo • T'Pel • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Garem Urkral • Christine Vale • Waen • SecondGen White-Blue Locations :Hranrar Cardassia • Lakarian City Starships :USS Titan ( ) [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] ( ) • [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] ( ) Species :Betazoid • Cardassian • Gorn • Hranrarii • Human • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Breen • Romulan • Tholian • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Typhon Pact • Gorn Hegemony • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Black Crest Other :Arbazan vulture • Dominion War • Genesis • hatchery • mreker • yamok Appendices Related stories Information *The myth of the first Cardassians comes from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Millennium novel Inferno. Timeline External link * Category:Titan novels